Fourth Thursday
by Punzie the Platypus
Summary: God bless you! On Thanksgiving, the boys are making Danville's biggest pumpkin pie using the pumpkin from the kitchen, and Candace and Betty Jo have to improvise dessert. Doof tries to sabotage his brother's holiday dinner when their parents come for the holiday meal. God bless you!
1. Thanksgiving Preparations

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Phineas and Ferb, at all, in any way shape or form. Now, I WAS going to hold a lot of my Phineas and Ferb stories off until after the holidays, but, come on, IT'S THANKSGIVING TIME! I'm doing this now because I won't be home on the actual holiday, so hopefully, I can get this done in time for that fourth Thursday of November. **

The alarm clock on Phineas' nightstand flipped to seven a.m., and it was about to go off when a small hand slapped against the top of it, turning it off before it could give off a beep.

"Beat you again, alarm clock!" Phineas smiled. He threw off the covers and leaped out of bed. His stepbrother, Ferb, had also woken up, and the British boy carefully picked up the semi-aquatic egg laying mammal of action that was on his bed and set him down.

Phineas ran to his closet door where their calender was and he carefully traced his finger along the days. His finger stopped on November 24th. He turned to Ferb with a smile and said, "Happy Thanksgiving, Ferb!" Ferb nodded at him with a smile.

"Morning! Happy Thanksgiving!" Phineas smiled as he and Ferb, with Perry in tow, ran down the staircase into the kitchen. Linda was busy wrestling their Thanksgiving turkey out of the plastic while Candace was putting on food-safe gloves.

"Hello, boys, and Happy Thanksgiving to you, too!" Lawrence called to them from the living room. He was busy stuffing newspapers and wood logs into the fireplace.

"Morning, boys, Happy Thanksgiving!" Linda smiled.

"Hey, Mom, when are Grandpa and Grandma Flynn coming?" Phineas asked his mom as he and Ferb grabbed cereal bowls from the cupboard.

"Your grandparents are coming at around one."

"Okay, so Ferb, we have plenty of time to make the biggest pumpkin pie that Danville's ever seen!" Phineas said excitedly as he carefully poured himself a small bowl of cereal.

"MOM! The boys are playing to make the biggest pumpkin pie that Danville's ever seen!" Candace warned her mom. Linda merely sighed at her daughter's antics. She turned to her red-haired daughter who turned her attention from the boys to her mom with a nervous visage.

"Now, Candace, the turkey is dead, so it won't bite you," Linda informed the teen.

"Oh, can you prove that, Mom?" Candace challenged nervously.

Linda reached across the counter and picked up the plastic wrapping. She examined it and then pointed out smugly, "Can a turkey survive being frozen?"

"Can a caveman survive after being frozen for thousands of years and is then thawed into a breathing human being?" Candace counteracted.

"No, he can't," Linda answered slowly.

"Oh, yes, yes he can. Ask the boys, BOYS!" Candace called out loudly. Phineas, who was just sitting at the dining room table a few feet from her, turned around in his seat and called out, "Yes, Candace?"

"Can a caveman survive being frozen for thousands of years?" Candace quickly asked him.

"Yes, yes he can," Phineas smiled.

"SEE!" Candace yelled.

Linda rolled her eyes, thoroughly unamused and said, "Sure, Candace. Now," she continued as she and the teen turned back to the dead bird. Candace nervously held out a finger and she gingerly poked it. When she discovered that it was squishy, she squealed and mumbled, "I think I just became vegetarian."

"Now, Candace," Linda smiled at her. The orange-haired woman turned to the stove and placed the pan of stuffing on the counter. "Rub the skin with oil, and stuff the stuffing in. I'LL season it."

Candace gulped as her mom poured some oil into a bowl. Dipping her hands, she gingerly started to rub the bird. When she started to rub the inside, the teen instantly squealed, "THERE'S SOMETHING IN THERE!"

"Candace, are you okay?" Phineas wondered worryingly.

"NO, I AM NOT OKAY!" Candace yelled at him. Linda frowned and reached into the turkey and pulled out a packet of giblets.

"Really, Candace?" Linda sighed. Candace groaned and went back to rubbing the turkey down while her mom put the giblets into a pot for the gravy.

"Ugh, this is nasty!" Candace groaned.

"Oh, Candace, you'll live," Linda informed her sarcastically.

"Well, come on, Ferb, let's go!" Phineas smiled at his brother. Both boys went and put their dishes into the sink when Phineas asked, "Hey, where's Perry?"

The platypus in question was sneaking around around the screen door. With one paw, he opened the clear door, and then zoomed outside before anyone could notice him. He instantly stood up and with a fedora on his head, he knocked on the side of the house. A small hidden door instantly opened, and he slipped through.

He landed on an X on the ground of his secret lair and stood up, rubbing his sore back. Dusting himself off, he walked to his station and sat in his chair. He pressed a button and Major Monogram's face instantly appeared. Perry's eyebrows went up when he noticed the Pilgrim garb and hat that the major was wearing.

"Good morning, Agent P, and Happy Thanksgiving. Sorry thee have to work on a holiday, evil never rests. Yeah, sorry for the Quaker talk, I'm a Pilgrim! I think, Carl, am I a Pilgrim?" Major Monogram turned to his intern, who was manning the camera, who said, "I think that you look like a Pilgrim, sir."

"Thank you, Carl. Alright, for thy mission, Agent P. Dr. Doofenshmirtz has been sighted buying two cans of chunky cranberry sauce, ten pounds of potatoes and a Grandma Sherry apple pie. Man, I love Grandma Sherry pies..."

"Sir?" Carl called to get his attention. The major instantly cleared his throat and continued, "Sounds like a recipe for disaster. Go get him, Agent P!" Perry nodded and with a tip of his hat, he was off.

"Come on, Carl, thee and I are going to dinner at Mrs. Monogram's!" Major Monogram informed his assistant.

"Great! I'll go get my suit!" Carl yelled happily.

"Don't get dirt on the carpet, I just got it cleaned!"

* * *

"Okay, Ferb, we've got two hundred ten pound cans of pumpkin, a few hundred pounds of butter and flour, and well," Phineas turned to Ferb who was staring at a large mountain of sugar, "let's just say a lot of sugar."

Candace had her nose stuck against the clear door, causing a print to form on the door.

"Mom, Mom, Phineas and Ferb managed to get a lot of ingredients in a short amount of time!" Candace yelled in a nasally voice.

"Candace, can you stop trying to bust your brothers for ONE holiday?" Linda wondered. She gently grabbed Candace's hand and dragged her back to the kitchen. "Now, help me with the sweet potatoes."

"MOM!"

Isabella, garbed in her purple/pink coat, hat, gloves and scarf, slowly opened the gate door and called, "Hey, Phineas. Mom said I could come over while she's cooking. Whatcha doin'?"

"Oh, hey, Isabella. Today Ferb and I are making the biggest pumpkin pie in Danville!" Phineas told her. Isabella smiled, "Cool!" She crossed the yard over to the boys and looked over Phineas' shoulder at a piece of paper.

"This is the recipe for Mom's pumpkin pie. I multipled it a few times, added a few things and divided this, and I'll say that it could feed a few hundred people!"

"That's a lot of people, Phineas. Mind if I get the Fireside girls to help us? We need our 'huge veggie pie making' patch," Isabelle smiled.

"Okay, sure."

"But, Phineas, do you think that with all these ingredients, you need a bigger work space?" Isabella wondered. She and the boys peered around the what now seemed small backyard.

"Hey, I guess you're right," Phineas laughed. He turned to Ferb and said, "Call the delivery men, Ferb, I know the perfect place."

Perry, on his glider, zoomed into Doofenshmirtz's apartment through a window. Of course, the window wasn't opened, causing him to break the thing as he passed through. Dr. Doofenshmirtz heard the commotion and called out, "I'm coming, who is it now?" He peered into the living room and when he saw Perry, he gasped and said,"Perry the Platypus, breaking a window, on a holiday! For shame, Perry the Platypus!"

Perry sighed and shrugged his shoulders at the scolding.

"Well, I'll let you off easy this time. It's Thanksgiving, which, like Christmas, usually I don't really have anything against, but not this year!" Doofenshmirtz grabbed a remote from his TV and pressed a red button, causing a dog carrier to engulf Perry.

"Yeah, I know, I think I've done a dog carrier before, but I can only think of so many traps! Anyway, back on subject, this year, Thanksgiving is different. My parents are visiting from Gimmelshtump and Roger is hosting Thanksgiving at his house! I mean, he'll make me look even worse than usual! And so, to ruin his perfect plan of trying to ruin me, I give you," Doofenshmirtz ran into the kitchen and brought out a covered dish, "The-Most-Disgusting-Thanksgiving-Side-Dishes-You-Will-Ever-See! I couldn't name it with an inator at the end, it's a bowl of food, not a machine."

Perry raised his eyebrows while Doof continued, "I'll go and switch Roger's mashed potatoes and cranberries with my nasty mashed potatoes and the worst canned cranberry sauce in the history of the world, Buck Tooth Gil's. Weird name, I know. My parents will think that Roger made all these, and they'll hate him and love me! Excuse me for a moment, Perry the Platypus." Doofenshmirtz went back into the kitchen and came back out with a basket filled with dishes.

"See, now I'm ready to go," Doofenshmirtz told Perry proudly. Perry pointed to the box of frozen pie sticking out of the basket. Doofenshmirtz said, "Oh, Grandma Sherry's pie. Yeah, Roger is serving butternut squash and Gimmelnut pie, and I say, 'Ya know what? I'll bring along apple, 'cause I like it, and it's tradition, and I'm traditional.'" Doof carefully put on his jacket and with one hand holding the basket, he grabbed the handle on Perry's cage and said, "Come on, Perry the Platypus."

"Alright," Phineas smiled as he closed the big door on a delivery truck, "that's everything."

"Yes, yes it is," Isabella smiled back at him. "Yo, Frank, you can move on now!"

"Okay, little lady, men, move out!" the delivery man called into his radio. The four large delivery trucks pulled out of the driveway and on down the street.

"Come on, Isabella, to our bikes!" Phineas yelled happily.

"To the Old Abandoned Cake Factory in whose name we only say 'old abandoned' once!" Isabella squealed.

"Okay, sweet potatoes are done," Linda said slowly. She and Candace were both stooped down to the eye level of the counter, watching the syrup drip down the side of the pan, "I think."

"Wow, this cooking stuff is easy! Just pour and mix!" Candace squealed.

"Well, cooking is like that, but Candace, we're moving on to baking, where you have to mix everything in the correct amounts," Linda warned her. She rummaged through her cookbook collection and drew out an index card.

"Okay, okay, Mom. What do we need?" Candace peered over her shoulder.

"We need butter, flour, sugar, pumpkin-" Candace quickly interrupted her mom with, "I'LL GET THE PUMPKIN!" The girl instantly started to rummage through the cupboards.

"Alright, Candace, let's see, cinnamon, water-" "MOM!" Linda turned to Candace with an annoyed scowl and said, "Yes, Candace?"

"Mom, THERE'S NO PUMPKIN!" Candace yelled loudly. Linda highered one of her eyebrows as the teen started to comb her hair frantically with her fingers. "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO, MOM? WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!"

"First, we're going to relax, Candace," Linda informed her. When the teen didn't stop jumping up and down, Linda yelled louder, "Calm down, CANDACE!"

Candace finally stopped jumping and she started to breath in and out slowly.

"That's better, Candace, now, let me look," Linda said to her.

"Okay, but you won't find any!" Candace warned her.

"Sure, Candace," Linda said to herself as she started to rummage through all the cupboards. Ten minutes later, Candace was leaning against the counter with her arms folded and a smug smile on her face. Linda, completely beat and exhausted, was sitting on the floor of the kitchen floor, which was littered with cans and boxes.

"You're right, Candace, there's no pumpkin."

"Told you."

**Well, that went well! I hope you liked it!**


	2. In Which A Lot Of Food Is Involved

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Phineas and Ferb. Sigh. On the bright side, they're showing Pocahontas on Disney Channel tomorrow at one, so I'm pretty stoked to watch that. It's really not that relevant to this DISCLAIMER, but I thought I'd let y'all know.**

*Quirky Worky Song begins*

Phineas, Ferb and Isabella arrived at the Old Abandoned Cake Factory in a matter of minutes. Throwing aside their bikes, they whipped off their helmets and ran into the factory. They raced up a flight of stairs with hastily pulled on hairnets and skidded to a stop on a viewing platform.

The deliverymen had parked their trucks near the loading and unloading docks and were currently taking out the boxes marked 'flour', 'sugar', 'salt', and 'cinnamon'. Several were unloading the cans of pumpkin and were taking them to a big metal bowl where the can opener was. Phineas and Isabella turned to each other with a grin, and the three, still bundled in their jackets and hats, bounded down the stairs two at a time.

Ferb assisted the workmen with the cutting of the butter for the pie crust. In a big bowl, he rode around on a unicycle with jagged edges, cutting the fat up into little pieces. Isabella were scooping cinnamon into the bowl that was filled to the brim with pumpkin, sugar and eggs while Phineas expertly controlled the mixer.

The crust was dumped into a large pie pan. With Ferb's thumb's up, a forklift put it into a large oven. Phineas and Isabella pumped fists as they both whispered, "Three, two, one!" The timer immediately went off. The crust came out and was filled with filling and was put back into the oven.

*Quirky Worky Song ends*

"Well," Phineas said brightly as he, Ferb and Isabella pulled off their hairnets, leaning against the pumpkin filling mixing bowl. The workmen yelled goodbye as the trucks drove off for Thanksgiving dinner. "We should get back."

"Yeah, Abuelita, Abeulito, Bubbe and Zayde are coming over. It should be great!" Isabella squealed as she straightened up. The three ran to their bikes and put on their helmets and raced to their homes.

"Well, Mom?" Candace asked anxiously.

Linda sighed as she put the phone back on the charger. "All the stores are either closed for the holiday or they are sold out of pumpkin."

"Frozen pies?"

"Out."

"Of all the rotten luck," Candace moaned. She moved the roll dough off to the side of the counter and she planted her face in the small layer of flour.

"Candace, this is no time to powder your face, we have to make something for Thanksgiving dessert," Linda sighed.

Candace groaned as she raised her head out of the flour and said, "Ask Grandma to bring some."

"Great idea, Candace! I'll just call Mom, and-" Linda said excitedly when Betty Jo came waltzing into the kitchen, saying, "I'm here!"

Linda sighed. "Hi, Mom."

"Hi, Grandma," Candace added drearily.

"Say, what's with all the depressing faces? It's Thanksgiving!" Betty Jo pointed out.

"Well, SOMEONE, I'm not saying who," Candace said accusingly, "took all the pumpkin, and we have nothing to make pie with."

"Well, okay, let me see what I brought." Betty Jo placed her food bag onto the counter and started to unload it. Candace peered over her grandma's shoulder as she unpacked it and her eyes bulged. Out came a fall tablecloth, paper leaves, Indian corncobs and a string of popcorn the length of the kitchen.

"What's with the glue and glitter, Grandma?" Candace asked.

"Grandpa and I went to the senior center and we had Craft Day. Oh, Maude made this Pilgrim bonnet just for you, sweetheart!" Betty Jo pulled out a white bonnet and shoved it onto Candace's head.

Candace winced and wrestled the cloth off. "Gee, thanks, Grandma, but how can a hat help with dessert?"

"I didn't get out everything," Betty Jo said as she wagged a finger in Candace's face. She turned and pulled out a container full of cranberry sauce, a jug of apple cider and a six pack of beer.

"Oh, Mom!" Linda accused when she saw the beer.

"What? Your dad's driving," Betty Jo pointed out. She leaned in to whisper in Candace's ear, "Doctor also said ain't good for him. He gets antsy."

"I'll go, put these in the fridge, then," Linda said. While she put the drinks in to get cold, Betty Jo lifted herself onto the counter and said, "Well, I've got nothing. What do you have in the cupboards?"

"Well," Candace drawled out, "we have vanilla wafers, pretzels, and chocolate chips."

"CHOCOLATE CHIPS!" Betty Jo yelled excitedly. She jumped off of the counter and up next to Candace. She nearly knocked the teen over as her hand searched earnestly for the bag of chips. Finding it, she yelled, "HA!" and waved it in Candace's face. "There's a ton of stuff you can make with chocolate chips!"

Linda watched skeptically as Betty Jo opened the bag, spilling chips all over the floor. Betty Jo tossed it onto the counter and grabbed a chocolate chip. Candace in turn took one and examined it in the light.

"Well, I guess you're right, Grandma, but what can we make?" Candace wondered.

Betty Jo smiled and snapped her fingers, "Linda, get me a cookbook!"

Linda, with an apprehensive look on her face, turned to a cupboard and pulled out a cookbook. Betty Jo instantly grabbed it and laid it out on the table. With Linda and Candace looking over her shoulder, she flipped through the pages. Once she had gone through quite a few, she smiled and stopped with the turning of the plastic protected paper and smacked a recipe with her finger.

"There! 'Dark Chocolate Truffles!"

"'Dark Chocolate Truffles?'" Linda and Candace looked at each other uneasily.

"Oh, come on, it'll be fun!" Betty Jo smiled. She reached her arms out and patted her two descendants on their backs. "Let's get to work!"

"Now, Perry the Platypus," Heinz warned the platypus as he paid the cab driver, "you can't embarrass me in front of my parents." Perry rolled his eyes at his statement. Sure, he being a emotionless platypus was going to embarrass him more than the doctor already could.

Doofenshmirtz finished paying the cabbie and started to walk down the walk to the mayor's stately home. The cab driver, a teen overcome with acne, looked at Doof weirdly. The guy was carrying around a pink basket and was talking to a green/blue dog. The cabbie shook his head and started to drive away.

Once at the door to the white house, Doof put Perry down and rung the doorbell, which sounded like a judge's gavel. Doof made a face at the sound of the doorbell, and he bent down to Perry's height and asked, "Are you okay, Perry the Platypus?"

Perry rolled his eyes at the doctor. Doofenshmirtz straightened up and muttered, annoyed, "Well, if you're going to be THAT way." The doorknob slowly turned and was opened by a man with a large nose and a black suit.

"Eddie, meet Perry the Platypus, Perry the Platypus, this is Eddie, my brother's butler," Doofenshmirtz explained.

"It's Edgar, sir," Eddie pointed out.

"Whatever, Eddie, let me in," Doof said. The butler rolled his eyes and pulled back the door. Doof smiled, satisfied, and walked through. He strode in the kitchen, where Roger was slicing the turkey, Charlene was stirring gravy and Vanessa was placing the bread into a bread basket. The three were laughing about something Roger had said when Doof walked in.

"Oh, hello Heinz, welcome to Thanksgiving dinner at the mayor's house," Roger said cheerfully. Doof rolled his eyes, trying to appear playful to his brother, and said, "Hi, Roger. Where are the mashed potatoes?"

"They're over there in that bowl," Roger pointed behind him to a steaming bowl of potatoes. "We all know how you like your spuds!"

"Are you trying to be funny, Roger?" Heinz scowled.

"Just joking with you, brother," Roger laughed. The mayor went back to chatting with Charlene and Vanessa. Doof grinned happily and inched his way to the kitchen table. Placing Perry and his basket on the table, he reached in and pulled out his mashed potatoes. Instead of a comforting mist coming from the top, a green fog floated from it. Perry wrinkled his nose as Doof replaced the potatoes. In a swift switch, he placed Roger's potatoes into his basket and turned around, whistling nonchalantly.

"Mom and Dad will come down from their beautiful guestrooms in a few minutes, brother. Would you get out the cranberry sauce from the fridge?" Roger called over his shoulder.

Doof's face screwed up into a panicked expression. "Wait, you MADE cranberry sauce?"

"Yep," Roger smiled. "I would have gotten canned, but all they had was Buck Tooth Gil's. I mean, what person in their right mind would buy that?" Doof grinned sheepishly and hid his cranberry sauce all the more behind his kitchen towels. Doof sighed and crossed the spacious kitchen and brought out Roger's sauce. Placing it on the counter, he pulled back the plastic and poked it, and sighed. Perry smirked. Doof could hardly disguise his smooth cranberry sauce with Roger's chunky sauce.

"Come now, Heinz, dinner is ready!" Roger called as he walked into the large dining room with a platter full of turkey. Vanessa looked over her shoulder and called, "Yeah, come on, Dad," and she went in with the bread and butter.

"Heinz," Charlene said as she crossed the room to the kitchen table, "you brought your platypus?"

Heinz immediately straightened up and pointed at the carrier, "He is NOT my platypus!"

"Heinz, seriously, stop pretending like a child," Charlene scolded. She reached and slowly opened the door to the cage. She reached inside and gently pulled out Perry and placed him on the floor. "Roger, Heinz brought his pet!"

"He is not my pet!" Doofenshmirtz quickly argued.

"Well," Roger said merrily as he appeared in the dining room doorway, "the more the merrier!"

Charlene scooped up Perry and cuddled him in her arms. She petted his emotionless face with her finger as she quietly cooed, "Aren't you just the cutest little thing? Yes, you are, yes you are!" She started to walk to the dining room, calling loudly over her shoulder, "Come on, Heinz."

Doof attempted to make an argument, but no words came out of his mouth. Instead, he closed his mouth and, grumbling, carried the bowl into the dining room.

Once he was seated next to Charlene, he glanced at Perry who was still in her arms. The platypus let down his guard for a moment and winked at Doof. The doctor muttered to himself as he folded his arms and leaned back in his chair. He looked up when he heard Roger say, "Hello, Mother!"

Mrs. Doofenshmirtz smiled broadly as she embraced her son. "Oh, Roger, my FAVORITE son, this looks great!" Roger smiled all the more as he broke the hug and turned to his father, who merely nodded. Doof smirked. The guy never was the affectionate type.

Roger immediately ran to his mother's chair and pulled it out for her. She oohed and awed at his manners, and Roger smirked at Doof, who only stuck his tongue out at him.

"Heinz!" Charlene immediately reprimanded. She elbowed him as she continued, "Stop acting like you're five-years-old."

This only made Doof stick his tongue out at more, now at Charlene, making Vanessa moan and prop her head on her fist. Family dinner was starting out great.

* * *

"Well, this game of soccer should be ravishing," Lawrence commented. He leaned against the sofa, holding close the tri-flavored bucket of popcorn Clyde had brought.

"Technically, it's called football," Clyde pointed out as he stuck a hand into the caramel flavored popcorn. He leaned back and propped his socked feet on the coffee table.

"Well, I'm from Britain, and we call it soccer there," Lawrence explained as he reached for the remote and flipped on the game.

"Fine, call it what you want, but I call it entertainment!" Clyde said excitedly as the game appeared on the screen.

Lawrence replied with, "Oh, it's between the Lilyville Petals and the Hillbilly Chickens."

Clyde stuffed some cheddar popcorn in his face, getting it all over the couch as he said, "I ay o Illbilly Chicks!"

Phineas and Ferb started to pull off their hats, scarves and gloves as they walked into the living room.

"Hey, Dad, hey Grandpa," Phineas smiled. The two boys leaned over the couch and Phineas asked excitedly, "Is that popcorn?"

"Yes, help yourselves," Lawrence said, holding out the can without having his eyes leave the TV. Phineas and Ferb reached in and grabbed each a small handful. While they ate their popcorn, acting far more civilized than their relatives, Phineas asked, "Say, want me to go get some soda?"

"Oh, I wouldn't dare go in the kitchen, boys," Lawrence warned causally.

"Yeah, your red-haired girl relations are going _crazy _in there," Clyde added.

"I CAN HEAR YOU, GRANDPA!" Candace yelled.

"Ouch, sounds bad," Phineas commented.

"Oh, it is," Clyde added.

Betty Jo and Candace had set up the kitchen table as their work station. The mixer was plugged in and an array of cooking tools and ingredients stood side by side like little soldiers.

Betty Jo was carefully examining the cookbook while Candace was wildly running around, looking for the ingredients her grandmother called out. Linda was watching them both worriedly as she fixed the green bean casserole.

"Okay, Candace dear," Betty Jo said, "I need you to get me some milk?"

Candace peeked her head out the fridge and called, "We don't have milk."

"You ran out of milk?" Betty Jo had her back turned to the counter, and she now turned with a disgusted look on her face toward Candace.

"We never had any, but we do have soy milk," Candace suggested.

"Soy milk? Don't you have any real dairy in this house?" Betty Jo asked, slightly worried.

"Grandma," Candace pointed to herself, "allergic to dairy here."

"Okay, okay, throw me the soy milk," Betty Jo groaned. Candace disappeared behind the door and came out with the carton. She slid it across the counter, and Betty Jo reached out and caught it and placed it on the table.

"Alright, let's see, butter?"

"Margarine, coming up."

"Oh, geez, Candace, that's disgusting," Betty Jo moaned.

"Is not!" Candace instantly defended the spread. "It tastes fine."

"I don't like margarine!" Betty Jo yelled.

"Mom, you won't taste it, it'll be disguised by the chocolate," Linda tried to calm her mom.

Betty Jo slouched and folded her arms. "Fine, hand me the margarine."

Candace closed the fridge door and walked around the counter and placed the margarine in her grandmother's hand. "Now what?"

Phineas and Ferb, now without their outside garb, were squeezed in between their father and grandfather, chomping away at the popcorn. Phineas sighed and licked his lips.

"Ferb," he said, "I am now full of salty popcorn and I need a drink, soda preferably. Might I interest you in one?" Ferb nodded, and Phineas managed to squeeze out of the crowded sofa. Straightening up, he walked casually into the kitchen.

"Hey, Mom," Phineas said pleasantly as he folded his arms on the counter. "Can you please hand me two sodas from the fridge?"

"Sure, Phineas," Linda smiled. She reached in and retrieved the two cans and handed them to him.

"How is the food coming?" he wondered.

"Well, I have most everything done, I just need to make the gravy and I'll set the table."

"What about the pumpkin pie?" Phineas wondered.

"Well, we didn't have any pumpkin, so," Linda pointed to the two figures busy working over their food, "they're making chocolate truffles."

"Wait, we don't have any pumpkin pie?" Phineas asked, surprised.

"Not unless we magically make some in twenty minutes," Linda sighed as she turned back to the stove. Phineas brooded over this for a minute as he took the sodas back to the soda. Handing one to Ferb, they both cracked them open and took a swig. Phineas sighed depressingly and they both took another.

"Ferb, I know what else we're doing today," Phineas said to his stepbrother. The green-haired boy didn't say anything, but he didn't need to since Phineas could read his expressions like a book.

"Yes, Ferb, you're going to have to get off of the couch," Phineas said. Ferb looked at Phineas and then at his soda. "You can bring your soda." Ferb nodded and squeezed off of the couch and the two boys walked to the front door, ready to make things right.

**To all you soy and margarine lovers out there, I have nothing against the products, Betty Jo does. He he he he. I've noticed that I've gotten a lot of 'favorite story' alerts and several hits on my stories, and I just implore you all to please, just leave a review. It'll take less than thirty seconds, and it'll make my day. You don't have to have an account, I take anonymous reviews. Peace out, Candace style. **


	3. Dessert is Saved!

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Phineas and Ferb. At all. Saw the 'Lotsa Latkes' episode, so awesome. I loved the 'Frenemies' song, my favorite line was, "He's like my least favorite brother!" because that describes them, they're like brothers from another mother, kinda like Phineas and Ferb, and to Linzerj, I know that they are separate people, but I needed someone to compare his talk to. That's all!**

Candace and Betty Jo soon had the kitchen/dining table in a manner of disarray. The carton of soy milk was laying on its side, dripping all over the tabletop, and the margarine carton was upside down. The vanilla extract's lid was missing, and the dishtowel that Candace was using to try to wipe up the mess was turning the oddest shade of green. The mixer was turned onto full blast, causing the melted chocolate to start to spray everything.

"Ugh! Grandma," Candace groaned. A flick of chocolate landed on her red sweater, "This was new!"

"Oh, Candace, it can be cleaned. If you can't clean it, don't buy it!" Betty Jo answered. Wiping her glasses with a clean paper towel, she carefully adjusted them back onto her head and managed to push the 'off' button on the mixer. The two peered into the mix with a look of disdain. The brown bowl of goo was separated and looked like a pile of barf.

"Grandma, you did measure, right?"

"Of course I did, sweetie," Betty Jo told her as she unhooked the bowl from the mixer. "It'll look better when it sets."

"Okay, then," Candace said uncertainly as her grandma handed her the bowl and she put it in the fridge.

"See, now was that so hard?"

"Hey, you know what, it really wasn't that hard, Grandma," Candace smiled. The two leaned against the counter and Betty Jo held up her hand for a high five, to which Candace smiled and smacked softly.

Linda came in from the living room where she had been watching football with her husband and father only to see her kitchen table a complete mess and her mother and daughter grinning at her sheepishly.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY KITCHEN?" Linda cried.

Candace sighed and turned to Betty Jo, "Come on, Grandma. Let's get cleaning."

* * *

Heinz sat in silence as he grumbled to himself, jealousy taking over him. Roger had the head of the table seat, he said the grace, he had carved the turkey AND had made his father laugh. THAT was hard to do.

"Oh, Heinz, can I interest you in my famous cranberry sauce that has earned over ten blue ribbons?" Roger grinned. Doof reluctantly took the bowl while his mother squealed, and with her hands clasped together, said in a proud voice, "Oh, I am so proud of my son!"

Heinz mumbled to himself as he served himself cranberry sauce, "I don't even like cranberry sauce."

"Heinz, that's not very polite," Charlene pointed out gently. Perry was sitting on her lap and was being fed bits of bread.

"So?" Heinz challenged. The scientist straightened when he was passed the mashed potatoes. Taking the tiniest bit, he called over to his mother brightly, "Mother, would you like to try some of Roger's delicious potatoes?" Once she had taken it, for emphasis as to how 'good' they were, he stuck a forkful in his mouth.

Perry smirked at him when the doctor's face immediately screwed up and he started to gag. Mrs. Doofenshmirtz paid no mind to her oldest son and gave herself a healthy dose. Heinz managed to watch as he proceeded to spit his potatoes into his napkin as she got some on her fork and took a bite.

Doof expected his mother's face to turn into that of some disgust, but instead, her face brightened and she smiled, "This is good!"

"It IS?" Doofenshmirtz asked loudly. His face wore the face of pure shock.

"Why, of course it is, brother, _I _made it," Roger said. He gave himself some potatoes and passed them to Charlene.

"Well, they smell delicious, Roger. I don't think Heinz could make such delicious potatoes to save his life!" Charlene laughed as she passed the potatoes to Heinz, who absentmindedly passed them to his father.

"Wait, wait, Roger didn't make them! I did!" Heinz immediately pointed out.

Mr. Doofenshmirtz silently served himself and handed the bowl to Vanessa, who said, "But Dad, you can barely cook!"

"What do you mean that I can barely cook? I CAN cook, and I DID make these potatoes!" Heinz retorted.

"Heinz! Stop acting like that!" Charlene reprimanded him. The rest of the family turned to the meal. Heinz folded his arms and slouched, a scowl stuck on his face. When he heard a small chirp beside him, he muttered, "Not one word, Perry the Platypus."

* * *

Linda had settled down and Candace and Betty Jo had set to work at cleaning the kitchen. The ingredients were put away, the floor swept, and the kitchen table was wiped down and Candace and Betty Jo laid down a leave-covered tablecloth on it. Candace painstakingly set the large orange plates, assorted silverware and large linen napkins. Betty Jo arranged a wreath of leaves around two big plain candles and placed a vase full of wildflowers in the center.

"Well, I think we did good, Grandma," Candace said brightly as she set the cups. Betty Jo followed behind her with the apple cider and answered, "I think we did, sweetie."

"Well," Linda called over her shoulder as she stirred the gravy, "are you going to roll the truffles now?"

"What do you say, Grandma? Has it been long enough?" Candace turned to face her grandmother.

"I think so," Betty Jo answered. Placing the apple cider jug on the counter, she and Candace crossed the room to the refrigerator. Reaching inside, Candace pulled out the bowl and placed it onto the counter. Peeling off the plastic wrap, she and Betty Jo studied it for a moment before they both drew back and pinched their noses.

"EW! Grandma, we can't serve this!" Candace yelled.

"Well, that's for certain!" Betty Jo groaned.

"MOM!" Candace yelled. Linda turned from her gravy and asked calmly, "Yes, Candace?"

"Mom," Candace moaned pitifully as she showed her mom the stinky chocolate, "we can't serve this!"

"I blame the margarine," Betty Jo accused.

Linda looked at the mixture with distaste and replied, "Yeah, you're right, Candace. You CAN'T serve this."

"You can't serve what, love?" Lawrence wondered as he and Grandpa Clyde strode into the kitchen. Without a word, Candace showed him the bowl of gloppy, smelly chocolate. Clyde instantly clapped two fingers onto his nose, and Lawrence replied, "I suppose you're right."

"What are we going to have for dessert?" Betty Jo sighed, putting her hands on her hips.

"Why, pumpkin pie, of course," Phineas smiled pleasantly. He and Ferb walked into the kitchen; the red-haired boy bearing a large plate with a large chunk of golden pumpkin pie sitting on it and the green-haired boy holding a container filled with whipped cream.

"Why, boys, where did you get these?" Linda wondered as she put down her whisk.

"Ferb, Isabella and I made the pie, and the Fireside Girls made the whipped cream. Once we found out that you couldn't make pumpkin pie because of us, we felt bad, and we have this to show for it," Phineas explained. He and Ferb parked their dishes on the counter and smiled.

"Why, thank you boys!" Betty Jo smiled. Putting an arm around each of her grandsons, she turned to Candace and said, "You're lucky that you have brothers like these two, Candace."

Though Candace was awfully mad at both of them, she couldn't help but smile as she said, "Yeah, I guess I am."

* * *

"Man, this whole 'make Roger look horrible in front of Mom and Dad' plan isn't working out so well," Heinz groaned. The table had been cleared by Charlene and Vanessa and Roger had gone into the kitchen to retrieve the pie.

Charlene and Vanessa took their seats and the Doofenshmirtzs waited patiently for the mayor to arrive with the pie.

Heinz sat up straighter when Roger burst in the dining room with a horrified look on his face.

"I can't believe it!" he said loudly.

"What happened, Roger, my son?" Mrs. Doofenshmirtz asked worriedly as she raced to her younger son's side. The mayor sighed and held out his Gimmelnut and butternut squash pie. "This happened."

Charlene and Vanessa gasped and Mrs. Doofenshmirtz's hand flew to her mouth in surprise. The pie in his hand was covered in little ants, nearly blackening the entire top of the filled pastry.

"The bugs got it," Roger moaned, "now WHAT shall we do for dessert?"

Heinz had been sitting stunned in his own delight at seeing his brother's pie ruined. A thought entered his head and he yelled, "Wait here!" His family watched, confused as the doctor ran around the table and into the kitchen. Perry's lifeless form disappeared as he relaxed a bit, and slid off of Charlene's lap. Scrambling underneath the table, he saw Doof's feet as they raced to the dining room.

"Since I knew you were making Gimmelnut and butternut squash pie, which sounds disgusting by the way, I brought a Grandma Sherry apple pie!" Doof said excitedly. The whole family cheered and Mrs. Doofenshmirtz smiled at her oldest son. Reaching out, she patted him lightly on the back and said, "That was very good of you, my son."

Doof could only smile at the words.

Within a few minutes, they had eaten all of the Grandma Sherry pie. Perry followed Doof into the kitchen as an aquatic pet and then stood up like his secret agent self, brown fedora in place.

"You know what, Perry the Platypus?" Heinz asked him as he put his dessert dish into the sink. When Perry gave him a slight shrug, the doctor smiled and said, "This Thanksgiving wasn't so bad after all."

Perry gave him a wide smile and tipped his hat to him as Doofenshmirtz said, "Happy Thanksgiving, Perry the Platypus." Perry nodded and without a sound, opened the back door and left the house.

* * *

"Okay, Linda, what are you thankful for?" Betty Jo asked her. The dining room table showed off how the dinner had gone. Ferb loosened his belt and Phineas and Candace both slouched in their seats and sighed blissfully.

"Well, I'm thankful for my wonderful family," Linda smiled. She wrapped an arm around Lawrence, who returned the gesture and asked Candace, "What are you thankful for?"

"Well," Candace said as she sat up straighter. She glanced from one little brother on one side and the other little brother on the other, and smiled, "Even though they can be a bother, I'm thankful for my little brothers."

Phineas gave her a smile when she roughed up both of the boys' hair and said, "What about you, Phineas?"

"Well, I'm thankful for my friends and family," Phineas smiled. A noise from the floor had the whole family looking down at their aquatic egg-laying mammal of action.

"Oh, there you are, Perry," Ferb said.

"And yes, I'm thankful for Perry, too," Phineas smiled as he bent and grabbed him and held him close.

"Alright, everyone," Lawrence said as he fumbled to open his camera. Opening it, he held it up around the table and said, "Say 'turkey!'"

"TURKEY!"

That photo was mailed to all of their relatives. Linda had an arm around Lawrence, and Betty Jo and Clyde were holding hands. Candace was smiling brightly while hugging both of her brothers to herself, and Phineas held up Perry enthusiastically. The photo was captioned, "Happy Thanksgiving from the Flynn-Fletchers."

**Yes! I hoped y'all liked it, and please, in the spirit of the holiday, leave a review! HAPPY THANKSGIVING PHINEAS AND FERB FANFICTION PEOPLE!**


End file.
